Lint rollers are well known for use in removing micro-debris such as lint and pet hair, from furniture, linens and clothes. In use, such lint rollers are typically coated with adhesive masking tape sheets wound around a cylindrical core that rotates. When the adhesive tape becomes contaminated with micro-debris, the contaminated adhesive sheet is then peeled off and discarded, readying a subsequent adhesive sheet for more use.
There are several known types and styles of lint rollers. These lint roller assemblies typically comprise a handle secured to a cylindrical lint roller support. A tubular cylindrical adhesive lint roller is then removably mounted to the support such that the adhesive roller is rotatable relative to the handle.
Storing lint rollers when not in use presents a problem because the prior art designs do not provide a cover for the adhesive section. Usually, the adhesive part sticks to the surface on which the roller is resting, and usually to any surrounding objects it may bump into when being moved. The size and shape of typical lint roller also cause problems when storing these items.
When storing these prior art rollers, usually, these rollers end up with either the roller falling over or the adhesive tape sticking to a nearby object. This then brings both the roller and the object it is stuck to, off the shelf upon which it rests. Or if it doesn't fall off the shelf, it will act as a domino and knock everything in the surrounding area over.